elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rupa
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Rupa hält sich etwa seit dem 16.05.2011 im norditalienischen Parco Faunistico Le Cornelle in Valbrembo bei Bergamo auf. Sie lebte zuvor im niederländischen Burgers Zoo in Arnhem (Provinz Gelderland) im Gehege für ältere Elefantendamen mit zwei weiteren Kühen, Pinky und Rekka. Rupa wurde 1975 wild geboren. Die näheren Umstände ihrer Geburt und Herkunft sind nicht bekannt. Am 23.11.1977, also mit etwa zwei Jahren, kam sie in den Zoo Basel (Schweiz), wo sie aufwuchs. Von dort wurde sie nach Dänemark gebracht, wo sie am 28.04.1983 im Zoo Kopenhagen eintraf, an den sie zu Zuchtzwecken ausgeliehen wurde. Dort zog sie sich eine Rückenverletzung zuBeitrag im niederländischen "dierenforum". Da sie den Bullen Chieng Mai† (möglicherweise ihrer Verletzung wegen) nicht akzeptierte, wurde sie an den Zoo in Riga (Lettland) weitergereicht und erreichte ihre neue Umgebung am 26.10.1996. Dem Zuchtbuch zufolge wurde sie nach dorthin ebenfalls verliehenZuchtbuch für den Asiatischen Elefanten im [[Europäisches Erhaltungszuchtprogramm]]. Nach der Abgabe seiner Tochter Zuze an den Zoo Kobe in Japan lebte in Riga nur noch der Bulle Radza†. Inwieweit eine Zucht von Rupa mit Radza† intendiert war, ist nicht bekannt. Beide Elefanten verließen Anfang Oktober 2003 den Zoo Riga und wurden in die Niederlande gebracht, Radza† kam in den Zoo Emmen, wo er seither als Zuchtbulle inmitten der Kühe und Kälber lebte und Rupa erreichte am 04.10.2003 Burgers Zoo in Arnhem (dem Zuchtbuch zufolge auch hier wieder als Leihgabe). Beide wurden von Riga aus abgegeben, da zunächst ein Neubau geplant war, der 2012 fertiggestellt werden sollte. 2009 wurde das Projekt mangels Finanzierbarkeit abgebrochen, so dass die beiden Elefanten nicht nach Riga zurückkehren werdenWegen der Krise blieb Riga ohne Elefanten auf www.zoopresseschau.info, Suchwort "Rupa"Russischer Bericht auf www.novonews. Möglicherweise hoffte die Zoodirektion in Arnhem damals noch auf Nachwuchs für RupaDe dierentuindirectie hoopt dat Rupa in Arnhem wel voor nageslacht zal zorgen, obwohl Rupa als ungeeignet für die Zucht galtEAZA-Magazin 2oo4: Planned restart of keeping elephants in Riga Zoo, S. 41. Im Burgers Zoo traf Rupa auf die beiden Damen Pinky und Winthida†. Dies bedeutete eine unruhige Zeit auf der Elefantenanlage, denn Winthida† hatte starke Abneigungen gegen Rupa und brachte auch Pinky gegen sie auf, obwohl diese schnell Freundschaft mit Rupa geschlossen hatte. Allerdings war Rupa auch stärker und schneller als Winthida†. Erst mit der Abgabe Winthidas† am 11.10.2004 an den Artis-Zoo Amsterdam, wo auch diese ihre Heimat fand, kehrte zunächst Ruhe in Arnhem ein. Rupa und Pinky gingen friedlich miteinander umPorträt von Rupa auf Niederländische auf www.olifantenhuis.com. Am 27.06.2007 kamen noch die zwei im Circus Apollo beschlagnahmten Elefantinnen Indra† und Rekka nach Arnhem. Während Indra† am 11.04.2009 an den Folgen ihrer gesundheitlichen Beeinträchtigungen starb, blieb Rekka bis heute im Burgers Zoo und hatte sich auch mit den beiden schon länger anwesenden Damen angefreundet. Aufgrund des dominanten Verhaltens von Rupa, das sie entwickelte, als Pinky vorübergehend krank war und sie die Gelegenheit nutzte, Leitkuh zu werden, und auch nicht aufgab, als Pinky wieder genas'Kemphanen' Burgers' Zoo gescheiden, auf www.hoogenlaag.nl wurde sie schließlich zwei Jahre getrennt von Pinky gehalten. Der Burgers Zoo entschloss sich wegen der Probleme zwischen den Elefantenkühen dazu, Rupa erneut auf die Reise zu schickenNet was Burgers' Zoo dus op TV, Beitrag von Harm mit Link zum Filmbericht über Burgers Zoo auf forum.laafsekikkers.be. Daher verließ Rupa am 16.05.2011 den Zoo in ArnhemVandaag is met behulp van een kraan, Beitrag von Harm auf forum.laafsekikkers.be und reiste in den Parco Faunistico Le Cornelle, Valbrembo, wo zugleich die gleichaltrige Asiatin Tania aus dem französischen Zoo La Barben eintraf, die sich ebenfalls nicht mit der dortigen Artgenossin Dora vertragen hat. Es war also unklar, wie gut die beiden "schwierigen" Elefantendamen miteinander umgehen würden. Der Tierpark Le Cornelle hatte zuletzt bis 2010 einen Elefanten (Lubni†) gehalten, den er im Juni 2010 nach Frankreich abgegeben hat. Aber auch Rupa und Tania scheinen nicht gut miteinander ausgekommen zu sein. Im September 2012 traf aus dem Zoo Kopenhagen die dortige frühere Leitkuh Inda in Valbrembo ein. Da Inda sich bereits zu 'Rupa's Zeiten in Kopenhagen aufgehalten hatte, müssen sich die beiden Kühe bereits in Dänemark getroffen haben und miteinander bekannt sein. Indessen wurde Tania im gleichen Zuge nach Rumänien abgegeben, wo sie derzeit wieder einzeln gehalten wird. Weblinks *Riga Zoo in Latvia, Eintrag mit aufschlußreichen Anmerkungen zu den Elefanten dort. *Olifanten Rupa en Rekka in Burger 's Zoo, Fotos von Rupa mit Gefährtinnen in Arnhem auf fotootjesvanannelies.web-log.nl. *Die Elefanten im Burgers Zoo, Elefantenporträts zu Arnhem auf www.elefanten-fan.de. *'Kemphanen' Burgers' Zoo gescheiden, Artikel zur Abgabe von Rupa auf www.hoogenlaag.nl. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Schweiz Kategorie:Zoo Basel Kategorie:Dänemark Kategorie:Zoo Kopenhagen Kategorie:Lettland Kategorie:Zoo Riga Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Burgers Zoo Arnhem Kategorie: Parco Faunistico Le Cornelle Kategorie:Italien